Seeing Through New Eyes
by Yuka-senpai
Summary: Kagome discovers that she wasn't what she thought she was and that there was a different her inside that she didn't know about. Too bad that that her has a thing for a certain demon lord...
1. Chapter 1

Capter: 1

"Yes! Finally! I thought that I would never be able to come back." Kagome said as she got out of the bone-eaters well.

It was her 18th birthday tomorrow, so Kagome wanted to come home to celebrate it with her family. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't exactly enthusiastic with the idea of her going home. She had to sit him a few times for him to allow her to go.

Inuyasha had been pushing the Inutachi to the limit when they heard that a jewel shard was close by. It ended up just being a rumor and a huge waste of time. After three whole years, they were finally able to defeat Naraku. And so Inuyasha and the gang had been rushing to collect all of the Shinkon no Kakera (sorry if it's not spelled right). That way, they could make a wish and destroy it for good.

Kagome walked to her house and opened the door. It was almost sunset, around dinner time; normally she would right away smell dinner on the table and be able to see her family gathering around to eat. That wasn't the case, though. All the lights were off accept a few small candles in the living room.

"What the…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're here. Please come sit down."

Kagome yelped when she first heard her mom's soft voice coming from the darkness of the living room. Stepping forward hesitantly, Kagome spotted her, along with her grandpa and her brother Sota, in a triangle-type position on the floor. In the middle of the triangle was a large circle, and several patterns around them (Kind of like alchemy). Satsuki (I don't know Kagome's mom's real name) pointed to the center circle, telling Kagome to sit there. She obediently did.

"Kagome" her mother started slowly, "There is something that you need to know."  
She handed her a wrinkled old piece of paper. The ink was smudged, but still readable. It said:

_'Please take care of my beautiful daughter, Kagome.  
I could sense from your aura that your family is very kind.  
So please, I beg of you to care for her as your own.  
She is the daughter of the inuyokia, Toshi,  
And the daughter of the miko, Miako.  
I thought that it was impossible that a demon and miko are able to have a child and it not die, until I gave birth to Kagome of course.  
What is even more surprising is the fact that she is a full blooded inuyokia miko.  
For that, my mate and I are truly blessed.  
The reason I am giving her to you is that Toshi's greatest enemy, Naraku, is out for her life.  
I have put a spell over her so that she appears to be a human miko until midnight on the day before her 18th birthday.  
By now I hope you know the powers of the hidden well in your shrine.  
That was how I was able to transfer her to your era.  
The mourning of her transformation, please send her through the well again.  
We hope to see our dear Kagome again.  
But sadly, we think our demise will come before that.  
Please take care of her,  
Miako'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Chapter: 2

Kagome just sat there, mouth agape.

" Wha… what?" she said just above a whisper.

"How is that even possible? I'm a normal human. I'm not a demon! It's impossible! HOW!" she was yelling now.

She couldn't help but to yell though, she just found out after 18 years of her life that she was a demon miko.

Her family was sitting there with a strangely calm look on their face. Kagome sat there in silence for a minute. Then an hour, then two, (trying to pass the time as much as possible) just thinking about all she discovered. Finally, after the third hour, she seemed to accept it.

"Okay, so you all knew about this?" they all nodded.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. It said 11:00.

"Well then, what do we do until midnight?" she asked.

"Well" Satsuki started, happy that her 'daughter' accepted the surprising news." Once you transform into your demon form, you will not be allowed to come back here. So, I took the liberty in finding a store that sells kimonos, and I found some for you."

She went to her room and came back with a paper bag. She sat down and gave the bag to Kagome. Kagome looked into the bag and pulled out the clothes. There were four outfits. Two were all black, one with red stars running along the front and a red obi. And the other had silver sakura petals on it and a silver obi. The third was a black and blue fighting kimono, like Sango's, but blue armor instead of pink, the last was a miko outfit, except this one had aqua hakamas instead of the traditional red ones. Admiring the clothes she said, "Thanks, they are great!"

She looked at the clock again, five minutes to midnight.

"I guess I should get ready." She put the clothes to the side and waited.

Then, the clock stroked 12. Kagome was lifted into the air by a strange red and blue wind, the colors mixed together to make a light purple color. Kagome's family couldn't see inside the wind because it was so fast. Inside, though, Kagome was changing drastically. She started growing taller, to about six feet. Her hair grew to her knees and had blue streaks in it. Her eyes turned silver with blue specks in it. She had two silver stripes on her left cheek and two blue ones on her right cheek. On her forehead was a blue tear drop inside a silver star. Her ears were pointed and she had long, silver claws and sharp fangs. Her figure became more curvy and more filled out. The wind died down and Kagome fell to the ground, asleep.

"Kagome?" said Sota.

"Sota, Kagome is sleeping. She is tired after her transformation. Let her sleep."

Satsuki put Kagome on the couch and put a blanket on her. Then they went off to bed.

--Kagome's dream--  
Kagome was standing in a field, surrounded by hundreds of flowers in every color you could imagine. On one side of the field was a large lake. It was crystal clear and filled with fish. On the other side was a thick forest. In the forest was a large hut.

"What the…?" Kagome began, but was interrupted by a feminine voice,

"Kagome, you are in the dream world."

Kagome turned quickly. She saw a couple, one was a human woman, most likely a miko, and the other was a male yokai. The woman who spoke was 5'4". She had shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes. On her forehead was a blue teardrop, just like Kagome's.

The yokai was very tall, almost as tall as Seshoumaru. He had long blue hair that was high in a ponytail. He had the same markings that Kagome had, but on his forehead was just the silver star. By his facial features, Kagome could tell that he was an inuyokai. Somehow, though she wasn't sure why, they seemed familiar.

'Wait, could they be...?'Kagome gasped, were they? She spoke, "Mom…..Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

"Mom…Dad?" Kagome stood wide-eyed at the couple. "What…how…eh?" Kagome couldn't even form a proper sentence, but, how would she be able to? Her real parents were standing right in front of her!

The woman laughed, "Yes, it is us. I am Miako and this is my mate, your father, Toshi. Right now you are dreaming. That is the only way to contact you. We are here because of your powers. We are going to train you in both the ways of a yokai and a miko. You will also learn how to combine both your powers together."

Even though she didn't know them, Kagome immediately loved and respected them. Kagome walked slowly up to them and bowed. In a very un-Kagome like manner she calmly stated, "Let's begin then." 'Why am I acting so calm?' she asked herself. As if reading her mind, Toshi answered, "Your demon half is naturally calm; your new personality is just starting to come out."

"Now, let's start your training, shall we?" Miako said cheerfully, the silence was creeping her out. "Now, in dream world we can extend time for as long as we want. One night in reality can be years here. But we don't want to keep you from your other family for too long. So we've decided to make it six months each night. We're not sure how long the training will take, though.

Let me list the schedule. At dawn every day you are to wake up. That's easy though because yokai don't need much sleep. Then you will catch your own breakfast in either the lake or the forest. Then until noon you will practice your yokai training with Toshi. Then you are to have lunch that you again must get yourself. Then from there until sunset you are with me in miko training. Then we all have dinner together to have a resting time. After that you may go to sleep in the hut over there." She pointed to the hut in the forest.

"Wow, I see you've planned this out." Kagome was a little overwhelmed. First it was the yokai thing, and then it was meeting her parents, then the schedule. It's a little much for one day.

"I've had centuries to plan it all out. Now go get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Toshi and I have a hut in a different area so you won't see us until then." Miako responded.

Kagome walked to the hut. When she looked inside there wasn't anything out of the ordinary in it. It looked like Lady Kaede's hut. There was a futon in the corner. A window is opposite of it. There is a fire pit in the middle of the room and a few cabinets towards the back.

Kagome walked over to the bed, suddenly exhausted, and lay down. As soon as her face hit the pillow she was dreaming about the days ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4

For the next four "years," Kagome's schedule has been the same. She "woke up" before dawn and dressed in the fighting kimono that she found on the table next to her bed. She would then catch her breakfast; which was either fish, or some animal in the forest. It was hard at first, not really knowing how to fish or hunt, but she managed.

"Neither youkai nor ningen will get things for you," Toshi would say.

As soon as the sun had would rise, Kagome would be attacked by numerous youkai of different strengths, and she would have to defend herself and kill them. That was her training with Toshi. They weren't real youkai, but it was a dream, so anything could happen. Her strength and speed was already that of one hundred men, but more and more every day she got more powerful.

She discovered that she had the power of telepathy, but only with other canines, both mortal and youkai. That helped when she had to fight wolf, dog, fox, and coyote youkai, for she could "hear" what they were saying. Kagome would have to fight Toshi, too. During her "fourth year" she actually defeated him, and Toshi was so proud.

Kagome's powers came naturally to her when she fought. She had a lightning sword that Kagome could create by shear thought. Also, she had a whip-type-thing that came out of her fingers, like Sesshoumaru's, but it was filled with lightning instead if poison. Actually, Kagome was immune to poison. They figured that out when a poisonous snake youkai bit her shoulder. Kagome had immediately smelled the poison, so she killed the beast quickly, and felt this weird feeling in her blood. Toshi had ran over to her and looked at the wound, but it was gone! The bite marks were all healed and the smell of poison was nowhere. It was odd, for Toshi didn't have that ability, so they concluded that it was because of the combination of her miko and youkai powers.

After Kagome caught her lunch, she went with Miako to train her miko powers. Miako was much more patient than Toshi, for that Kagome was grateful, because the "human" part of her had trouble concentrating. When Miako told her to "let her mind go blank," Kagome's mind would always wander on to something else. Really, how is someone actually supposed to let your mind go blank, it was impossible! Miako had to "tame" Kagome's mind, and that alone was a lot of work. That took a few months, but after that, it was generally easy to learn.

During Kagome's third and fourth "years," she practiced combining her miko and inuyoukai powers in battle. It was quite an amazing site to see. When she was fighting a dragon youkai, she laced her lightning sword with miko powers and as soon as the sword touched the dragon, a giant explosion erupted and the youkai's insides were spewed around her. She had to take an extra long bath after that, because her hair was full of dragon guts, yuck! The combination of her powers was really simple after that. For the rest of her training she was catching up on anything they might have missed.

All four years of training took about eight days. When she woke up to find herself on the couch in the living room, she was a black blur as she raced towards the kitchen. She saw her family sitting at the table while Satsuki served them breakfast. When they saw her, Kagome hugged them, crying.

"Kagome, we can't breath!" Souta yelled. The inumiko let go quickly.

"Sorry! But I haven't seen you in six months!"

They looked confused, "It's only been one night, Kagome."

The youkai told her family about the dream world and her training. She told them about how she met her parents and how they were helping her control her powers. Kagome explained all of her powers that she discovered so far.

Her family stared at her in awe.

"That's amazing, Kagome!" Souta exclaimed.

"Yes, and you look so beautiful," Satsuki hugged her again.

"As long as you behave young lady, you will be safe from my sacred sutras," Jii-chan warned seriously.

Kagome played along, even though her family knew that Jii-chan had no spiritual power, "I am an inuyoukai 'miko', Jii-chan. Spiritual power doesn't effect me."

Kagome kept talking about her dream world. Souta left for school a little later, and since Kagome didn't know how to make the illusion to appear human yet, she stayed home and practiced, as orders from her teachers.

That is how the next few "days" went. She would wake up from the dream world. Rush downstairs from her room, hug the crap out of her family, talk about what she learned, practice her training, while taking breaks for meals that she for once didn't have to catch herself, go to sleep, and do it all over again.

After four years of training, Kagome was finally done and could go to her true home in the non-polluted air that was the feudal era. But she had to make a little stop at the mall first.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Chapter: 5

Kagome walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. She was in her "human" form, and was wearing a white tank top and blue capries. On her last "night" in the dream world, Miako and Toshi said they had a surprise for her for all her hard work. It was her last assignment from them to go to the mall and retrieve the surprise. They wouldn't tell her what it was, but said she would instinctually know. When she asked them how they know it will be there, they smiled sadly.

"The dead know all things," Toshi answered.

'What is it that they want me to get?' Kagome wondered as she entered the packed mall.

As soon as she entered, she could sense it. A demonic aura! It was faint, as though it was hidden, but the inumiko could still feel it. She followed the aura, until it led to a pet store.

'It's a inu!' Kagome thought as she walked to the corner that the youkai was in. In the small cage all by itself was a large black dog. He had silver on his ears, feet, and tail, but other than that it was completely black. Kagome could see right through the disguise.

The youkai snarled his jaws at anyone who came near him. He wanted to be left alone, but the humans couldn't take the hint. Kagome walked over to the store owner.

"What's wrong with that dog?" The miko asked, although she already knew what is wrong.

"He doesn't like humans, miss. He has been here for a long time and if he isn't bought soon we will have to put him to sleep, It's so sad," the woman owning the store said.

"That's horrible!" The miko gasped. 'This is what I'm supposed to do! I have to save him! But what will I do with him? I guess I could bring him to Sengoku Jedai, he'd be happier there than in this stinky era.'

With new determination, Kagome walked to the youkai. She stood in front of the cage and squatted down. The youkai growled.

'Do you want to get out of here? If you do, you have to do what I say, okay?' Kagome spoke telepathically to the inu.

'How can you speak to me, human? You should not be able to do that,' the dog questioned, still growling.

'Well duh! That means I'm not human now doesn't it? I'm in disguise. Now do you want to get out of here or not?'

The youkai stopped growling, getting the attention of the humans behind them. They looked curiously at the dog, then the "human" next to it. They started to gather.

'We have to do this fast or else they might try to touch you. Now we got to sell that you like me, so please lick my hand.' She stuck her hand in the cage. He licked it.

"I want to bye this dog." Kagome told the owner as she stood up. "I think he likes me, so how much?" She reached for her purse.

"Are you sure? He is quite dangerous, and he has an attitude," the owner said warily, she really needed to sell that dog, but could she risk getting the girl hurt?

"I'm sure, so how much?" she asked again; picking out a collar and leash.

The owner sighed; she will have to take that risk, "5,000 yen."

Kagome paid the woman and turned toward the dog, "Time to get out of here." 'Don't run away, not yet anyway.' She opened the latch and the dog walked out. 'Sorry, but I have to,' she gently put the collar around his neck, and then attached that to the leash.

'I'll take it off as soon as we get to my house, I'm sorry.' "Thank you," she said to the owner. She then walked out of the mall.

'You are a mononoke, right?' Kagome asked while walking home. He nodded.

'How old are you? I'm only 18.'

'I am 137 years old,' he replied.

Realization suddenly hit her, 'Oh my gosh! I didn't even ask you your name! What is it? I'm Kagome.'

'My name is Togashi.'

They neared the shrine, so Kagome told him where they were going.

'That is not possible. Time travel is impossible.'

She sighed, 'Okay, how about I just show you, and if you still don't believe me, then it's your loss. Let me just get my stuff first, you wait here.' Kagome took off the collar and walked inside.

Kagome went to her room and grabbed her yellow backpack that was full of the kimonos and supplies she would need, which she noticed didn't seem heavy to her anymore. She then walked downstairs and said goodbye to her family. She told them about Togashi, for which they ran to the window to see, and told them that she will see them again someday. They all cried and hugged, but Kagome had to leave. They said their last goodbyes and watched as she walked out of the house.

Once outside, Kagome wiped her tears and went to Togashi. They then walked to the well house. Kagome opened the door and they walked down the stairs.

'You jump in first, or do you want me to pick you up?' Kagome asked. He jumped in, still a little confused. Then, with one last look around, Kagome jumped in the well; activating the magic and sending her to the past for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Chapter: 6

Fire.

That was the first thing Kagome smelled when she arrived in the feudal era. Kagome's eyes widened as the scent of human blood hit her nose.

Youkai were attacking the village.

Jumping stealthily out of the well, Kagome sprinted towards the burning village, still in her human form, not waiting for Togashi to catch up. Kagome stopped on the hill, overlooking the damage. There were four oni, there scaly skin was dripping with some sort of sludgy poison. Her friends were having trouble defeating one of them.

Kagome sniffed. Togashi stood next to her on the hill.

"I'll be back in a minute." She spoke aloud to the inu.

'You are going to help them?' he asked, looking at her.

"My pack is in there. Besides, they're after me anyways." She disappeared into the thick smoke. Togashi stayed behind and watched the female who saved him fight.

Racing through the village, Kagome headed for the largest oni, most likely the leader. Conjuring her lightning sword, she stopped in front of it.

"Looking for me?" It looked down at her. "You? A weak little human?" He laughed.

Its eyes flashed, "You have them! Give me the sacred jewel shards!"

Kagome looked bored. "Do you actually expect me to give them to you? You're even dumber than you look!" She got into her battle stance. The oni rushed at her, the poison burning the ground at his feet. Kagome didn't move. When it came to swinging distance, Kagome flicked her sword. The lightning power turned the youkai to ash. Two others both came at her. With a similar motion, they were gone from the world.

"Pathetic," Kagome smirked, putting away her sword as she noticed the Inutachi coming towards her. Her heart beat sped up. Even after four years, she'd been too busy training to think about how to break the news to them. 'Eh, I'll wing it.'

When they reached her, the Sango spoke first, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How did you defeat them so easily, Kagome?"

'Here we go,' Kagome gave an inward sigh. "Well, I'm going to explain it the best way that I can, so please no interruptions," She looked at Inuyasha pointedly. "Alright, it's like this…"

Later…

"What! Have you gone mental?! You obviously can't be a youkai!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just finished her story, with several gasps and 'Yeah, right's along the way, when Inuyasha couldn't hold in his disbelief any longer.

Kagome groaned, "Well of course I'm a youkai, Inuyaha! Do you think I would just make that whole thing up?! Look, I'll show you my youkai form. Then you'll believ me."

Kagome stood up (she was sitting down as she told her friends the news) and backed away. She couldn't stand too close to her while she transformed, or else the youki would kill them. Kagome closed her eyes. The same red and purple lights surrounded her. As the colors faded, Kagome's now silvery blue eyes opened.

Gasps were heard from all of her companions. Shippou actually went as far as to sniff her to make sure it was really her. She patted his head, "Yes it's me, Shippou."

"Kagome, you look so beautiful!" Sango complimented. Kagome smiled, happy they approve. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all surrounded her, 'ooh' and 'ahh' was said occasionally. Inuyasha stood a little away with a far off look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome actually had a pretty good idea as to what was bothering him. He used to be the strongest in the group. Everyone depended on him, especially Kagome. Now, she could take care of herself.

Also, Kagome was an inu youkai. Inu have strong instincts and they expect others in the pack to follow. Inuyasha's instincts weren't as high because he is half human. Now that another inu is in the group, his instincts will become more dominant.

He shuffled his feet and looked around. Suddenly an unwanted smell caught his nose. Another inu, but its smell was different…

"Kagome, did you bring someone here with you?" The dog smell also had the smells of the modern era.

Kagome gasped. Oh crap! I forgot about Togashi! "I'll be right back, you guys." She yelled over her shoulder as she jumped back up the hill to where Togashi sat waiting.

As Kagome appeared next to the still disguised inu, she spoke out loud, "Sorry, Togashi. I had to talk to my friends. They never saw me in this form before so I had to show them and I forgot you were here. I apologize." She gave a small bow. Even though he looked like an ordinary dog, he still deserved respect.

'It's alright. You had to take care of your pack, it is understandable.' He took in a deep breath of the clean, unpolluted air. 'I do believe I can get rid of this mortal form now.'

A light blue, nearly silver mist surrounded the inuyoukai as he dropped the magic concealing spell. In the place of the Labrador-sized animal was a saber-tooth tiger sized demon. It had blood-red eyes and was similar in markings as before. Only this time along the inu's back was a silver star; the same silver star as the one on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome's eyes widened, 'No wonder Miako and Toshi had me save him. We are both from the North-western lands.'

According to Toshi, almost all inuyoukai born in the North-western lands have a silver star somewhere on their body. It's only in the Northern half of the country that demons, other than taiyoukai in other areas, such as Lord Sessoumaru, have some sort of marking to prove territory. It is the only way for outsiders to be able to enter the lands.

Lifting her hair to show her own star, Kagome spoke, "No wonder I was supposed to set you free. But anyway, I suppose we part ways now? You don't have to of course, but if you stayed you would have to put up with a bunch of humans… and a hanyou." Kagome was hesitant on the last part, not knowing how he'd react to traveling with someone like him.

Surprisingly enough, Togashi didn't react negatively. Trying to act uninterested he said, 'I suppose it would be best if I came with you. I do have a debt that needs to be settled.'

Kagome could tell he just wanted to stay with her. So with a well held back giggle she replied, "Alright, welcome to the Inutachi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Chapter: 7

After a brief explanation to the group and an introduction from Kagome, it was decided that Togashi was now a member of the Inutachi. Inuyasha, though, had other plans.

"Oh, hell no! There is no way I'm letting that youkai join us! No way!"

Everyone ignored him. It only fueled his fire, "Hey! Did you hear me? I don't care what you say! I said-" He was cut off by a low threatening growl.

Kagome was in front of him before he could blink. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. "You forget your place, Hanyou" Her voice was deep and threatening.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Never had she ever called him a hanyou. She never reacted this harshly either. He subconsciously took a step back.

Kagome could hear her friends' gasps from behind her. Togashi did nothing. He knew what she was doing. She was asserting her authority over him as Alpha. Inuyasha, as much as he could tell, was beta, but the half demon seemed to think he was Alpha. Position in a pack was something no one messed with. He would just have to learn.

Inuyasha had backed up into a tree. He tried his hardest not to shake, but Kagome could see fear in his eyes. She smirked inwardly, _good, he should be scared_. On the outside her face was a stone.

"I am your Alpha. Submit." She raised her hand, now glowing with electricity. If he didn't submit to her, they both knew what would happen.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha tilted his head back, showing his neck. It was the perfect submission pose. Kagome smiled. The sparks around her hand disappeared. She patted his shoulder gently, ignoring how he stiffened. She stepped back to allow him room.

Her voice was cheery again. No threat anywhere in sight, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Nnnothing, hhe could stay…if he wants…" His stuttering voice was so low Kagome barely caught it. She grinned again. She turned on her heel and sat down again, facing her friends. They looked at her nervously.

Kagome sighed. Of course this would be awkward. So she explained, "Look, that's just how inu are. We demand obedience of those in our pack. You should know that, Sango"

The taijia in question shifted. "I do, Kagome. It's just… I never expected you to act like that. This whole thing is still new, we'll get used to it," Sango reassured.

Although they were still weary, they relaxed a bit. There was a rustling in the tree above, and they all knew Inuyasha was sulking in his embarrassment. As they continued to talk, a lone figure stood a ways away, unnoticed by all but the inu youkai miko.

Said miko stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," she said seeing their confusion.

Kagome headed towards the forest, disappearing from sight. She picked up speed, barely visible. Once she reached a river a ways away from her friends, she picked a large conveniently placed rock and sat down, waiting.

Kagome didn't have to wait long. Soon she could feel the figure's unusually strong aura coming closer. As the figure revealed himself, Kagome stood up. She bowed.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Said demon walked closer. "Miko, why are you different?" His unwavering gaze locked with hers, daring her to lie. Kagome was unfazed.

"I just discovered that I have been a youkai my whole life, but was under a spell to make me think I was human. I am actually an inu youkai miko, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed again. What would be the point in lying to him?

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. _Interesting._ "Indeed," he droned. Without another word, he turned and left. He had been patrolling when he suddenly felt a large burst of power coming from his half-brother's forest. He had to investigate, lest it be another demon like Naraku. As he reached the source, he discovered it was his half-brother's wench. He saw the scene as she made the hanyou submit to her. To say the least, he was quite amused.

Kagome huffed. _Arrogant inu!_ How dare he practically stalk her, make her talk, then just leave! Sometimes it was really annoying being an inu youkai. Inu know that you have to show respect to those of higher status if you wish to see another day. Sesshoumaru is no exception.

Looking at the river, Kagome decided to catch some fish for the Inutachi's dinner. For some reason, she knew she shouldn't tell her pack about her run-in with the taiyoukai. It would only end with them being worried and her being frustrated. Lifting her clawed hand, she brought it down swiftly on the unsuspecting river.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Chapter: 8

"Inuyasha, I sense a Shikon no Kakera to the north. Let's go after it." Kagome said over her shoulder. She, along with Togashi and a sleeping Shippou, were in the front of the group. Behind her were Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. In the very back was Inuyasha, who was still embarrassed about the night before, and refuses to speak, or even look for that matter, at Kagome.

Yesterday Kagome made Inuyasha submit to her. And although it was extremely awkward, it made traveling much less frustrating. When Kagome wanted to wait until everyone awoke naturally to travel, instead of yelling for everyone to hurry up, Inuyasha couldn't argue.

As they headed north, Togashi spoke in her mind, 'Why is that youkai still following us? What does he want?'

A silence answered him, followed by, 'I don't know why Sesshoumaru-sama is still following us. Maybe he wants more answers about me. I guess I'll have to meet him again.'

When Kagome got back the night before, after purifying Sesshoumaru's scent off of her, she told Togashi about him, since he couldn't communicate with anyone else. They both expected the demon lord to simply leave or, if he wanted to speak to her, just walk up to the group and state his demands. He did neither, which makes both inu curious, and slightly weary.

When the group reached the demon with the jewel shard, Kagome defeated it with a flick of her wrist when she summoned her lightning whip. Her companions were amazed, as they barely had time to reach for their weapons.

Kagome walked over and picked up the shard, purifying it on contact. She turned to her friends, "Really, how simple could you get? 20 minutes of walking and that's what I look forward to? I could have defeated it in my sleep." She noticed their shocked faces. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, Kagome-sama, it's just, we never defeated a youkai that quickly before. You truly are very powerful." A lecherous smile appeared, "Are you sure you do not wish to bare my chi-" BAM! Horaikotsu was down on his head before he could finish his sentence.

"Hentai!" Both girls yelled at him. He held up his hands in defense. "Ladies, really I mean no harm by it! It was a joke!" Sango did a good impression of a growl while Kagome just stood there with an annoyed look on her face. The youkai exterminator and houshi began bickering.

Said annoyed girl turned to see a smirking hanyou. She walked over to Inuyasha and was standing right next to him by the time he noticed her. He looked anywhere but at her.

"Look," Kagome started, "I'm sorry about what I had to do yesterday. I just couldn't keep going on always fighting with you about what we were going to do. I wouldn't be able to handle the constant fighting for dominance. I had to do what was best for the pack."

Inuyasha's reaction was not what Kagome expected. "I know." Kagome blinked, "'I _know'_? That's it? No yelling, no name calling? Just 'I know'?"

The half demon shrugged, "Well, yeah. I kind of thought you as alpha anyway. But you were human and couldn't understand pack rules. I was just upset that you had to show your authority in front of everyone. I mean, it's kind of embarrassing." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Oh, I'm so glad you're not mad at me! I don't know what I would have done if my Nii-chan wouldn't forgive me!" Both their eyes widened when they realized what she said.

"You think of me as your brother?"

"Well, yes…is that alright?" Kagome's eyes were hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Yeah, that's fine. I wanted to be for a long time, but I wasn't sure what you wanted." Inuyasha blushed a little as he said this.

Kagome's eyes sparkled, "Really? That would be great!" she hugged him again. He returned it.

They pulled apart with smiles on their faces. As they turned to the rest of their pack they noticed they had stopped fighting and were looking at them oddly. The now siblings laughed at their confusion.

Kagome looked at Sango, "I'll explain later. But I think we should walk for a little while longer before we call it a night." They nodded in agreement and continued on their way, all but two still oblivious to the potential danger trailing not far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Chapter: 9

"Ahhh…" Kagome sighed contently as she soaked in the hot spring. Her odd little group settled down for the night a while ago and after dinner, Kagome traveled to the nearest hot spring. When she asked Sango to come along, the taijiya said she would "guard the houshi" for her. But it was so obvious that she just needed to find another reason to stare at the monk. 'They were so going to be together…'

Soon after the sun set, Sesshoumaru's aura disappeared from her senses. He left for some reason and hasn't been back since. 'Probably to kick that kappa that follows him everywhere…' Kagome wondered if he was going to settle whatever it was that was making him follow her. It was really annoying. To have your best friend's enemy of a brother following her around all day, silently taking in any and all flaws. Ugh, it made her about ready to scream at him to leave her alone. But then she'd be pinned to a tree before she turned around fully.

'Maybe he just got bored and left. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him.'

A human scent wafted into her nose. It was young, she noticed, still a child. Kagome turned as the bushes started shaking. Then out popped a little girl. She was dirty and panting.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin looked up at the demoness. She looked surprised, "Do you know me?"

Kagome stood up and dressed in the red and black kimono. She explained, "It's me, Kagome. I travel with Sesshoumaru-sama's half brother. I look a little different from when you last saw me."

"Kagome-sama? Sugoi, you look so pretty!" She ran up and gave her a hug. That's when Kagome smelled the blood. She pulled away. "Why are you hurt, Rin-chan?"

The young girl pulled up her kimono sleeve. A small gash ran along her arm. Kagome gasped, "Tell me what happened, Rin-chan. I'll heal you." her thumb glowed blue as she ran it down the cut, it healed instantly. "Well Sesshoumaru-sama left to scout the area when a demon attacked. It cut my arm then went after Jaken-sama. He told me to run so I did. That was a long time ago and I can't find my way back!" She started to become frantic.

"Okay, cam down, Rin-chan! I'll take you back to Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken." Kagome kneeled down, "Get on my back. I'll carry you." Once the girl was situated, Kagome took off in the direction the smelly kappa's scent was.

As they were headed to Rin's camp, Sesshoumaru's aura appeared again. 'It seems he finally came back. A little late though…'

The campsite was a little worse for wear. Scorch marks littered the floor and claw marks created large rifts in the dirt. The body of a bear demon lay sizzling nearby. Kagome set Rin next to Ah-Un and an unconscious Jaken. The taiyoukai appeared through the trees. He saw the miko inuyoukai and his beast roared in his cage.

**It's her! Take her!**

'No I will not.'

**Why not? She is perfect for us!**

'And why is that?'

**Can't you feel her power? It nearly matches ours! Imagine how powerful our pups would be!**

'Be silent.'

**For now. But I'll be back to convince you later.**

"Miko why are you here?"

'Of course there's no thank you.' Kagome inwardly huffed. "I came to return your ward." 'Or would you rather I leave her all alone you baka!' Oh how she wanted to say that.

"Hn, follow me." With that he turned and walked away.

Kagome growled. 'How dare he? He can't just order me around! I do not belong to his pack, so I don't even have to listen to him! But I do need to speak with him. I'll go, but I'll be asking the questions!' She followed the taiyoukai into the forest.

When she caught up with him, he was in a clearing of pure white flowers. The moon above them seemed to make them glow. 'Sugoi. So pretty.' She turned to him.

"Why have you been following my pack?"

"That is none of your concern."

Kagome bristled, "None of my concern? That is _my_ pack you're trailing! It's my responsibility to take care of all problems that could be a danger to my pack. So, tell me whatever it is that you want so that I can resolve it and you could leave us alone!"

Suddenly she found herself pinned to a tree with a clawed hand around her neck. 'Great, just what I need.' Kagome didn't try to escape. She breathed in deeply with the limited amount of air she had.

"I'm still expecting an answer." His grip tightened.

'Fine! If that's the way you want to play, then I'll just beat you at your own game!'

Kagome lifted her arms and clasped them onto his. Electrical sparks erupted from her hands and spread to his chest. He was forced to drop her. Kagome then jumped to the other side of the clearing.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

**Let me out! **

'This Sesshoumaru refuses. I will handle it myself.' "I do not need to answer you, onna."

"I have a name you know! It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me! Use it!" Kagome growled. 'My god, why is he being so difficult? It's just a question.' She jumped away from his poison whip. She sent her own whip back to him.

Suddenly he disappeared. Kagome looked for any signs of movement but found none. Warm breath on her neck made her turn, only to find nothing there. 'Grrr! He is so aggravating!' She jumped again, barely avoiding poison claws. She managed to nip his haori sleeve, making it sizzle. 'Okay, I'm tired of this.'

A strong miko barrier surrounded her. She spoke to the air, "Alright, I'm done playing. Apparently you won't answer me, but that is no reason for senseless fighting. How about this: I won't question you, and you stop following my pack. Alright?"

"We cannot do that." Kagome turned to his voice. He was standing just outside of her barrier. Her heart dropped at his eyes. They were bright red. His demonic side had taken over. 'That's odd. How is it that he lost control so easily?'

"And why is that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome decided to be a little more respectful with his beast. It is a lot more unpredictable.

"Because I won't allow him to be far away from you. Although," He smirked, "if I had my way, you would never come out from under me."

If Kagome was still human, she would make a tomato feel ashamed. But she just decided to be angry. 'How dare he?! As if I'd ever sleep with him! If he weren't more powerful than me, I would come out of the barrier and purify his ass!'

"Oh really?" Kagome decided to end this visit, "Well there's a little problem with your plan." She dropped her barrier and stepped closer to him with a seductive smile. She stopped in front of him and ran her fingers down his only arm. He smirked again. She brought her head to his ear and whispered.

"I don't want you."

And then all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Chapter: 10

'Kami this sword is annoying! Why does he put up with it?'

Kagome thought to herself as she carried the unconscious Sesshoumaru bridal style to his camp. The sword Tokijin kept swinging against her leg, whispering suggestions to destroy the nearest human village. It was surprising at first to hear a voice from the demonic sword, but now it is just aggravating. Sending another blast of miko ki at it, it wisely decided to shut up. The miko youkai readjusted her cargo.

'Huh, if I were still human, there would be no way I'd be able to move Sesshoumaru to his camp. This guy is heavier than he looks, and he looks pretty damn heavy!'

After their short battle, Kagome decided to get the taiyoukai to return to his more rational side as quickly and easily as possible. Fortunately, Kagome knew exactly how to do that. When she whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear, she was actually using her secret technique. She has to be in close range of her 'victims'' nose in order for them to breathe in a mixture of miko ki and youki in her breath. Even the strongest of youkai are instantly rendered unconscious.

Kagome entered the taiyoukai's campsite. When Jaken saw his lord's sleeping form, he screeched annoyingly.

"Wench! What did you do to Sesshoumaru-sama! And put him down this instant! How dare you even touch h-!" Kagome kicked the little toad into a tree to shut him up. She huffed.

Turning, Kagome placed the youkai under a tree, leaning him into the rough bark. Sesshoumaru's head rolled to the side and leaned on his shoulder. He actually looked cute, Kagome thought. Too bad Kagome was still mad at him for what his beast said.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama sleeping? And why were you carrying him?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama said something very mean to me. So I made him fall asleep. I carried him here because I didn't want to leave him unprotected." She explained as best she could to the 11 year old.

"Oh. When will he wake up?"

After mentally doing the math, Kagome answered, "He will be awake by the time you get up tomorrow. But make sure you keep your voice down for the whole day tomorrow, okay? His senses will be very strong when he first wakes up and so if you are loud he will get very angry. You might want to tell Jaken that. Can you do that?"

Rin's eyes brightened at her new responsibility, "Hai, Kagome-sama! I will speak quietly so I won't make Sesshoumaru-sama angry. I'll tell Jaken-sama too, but I don't think he'll listen."

Kagome giggled, "I have to go now, Rin-chan. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon."

Kagome left the camp and quickly made her way to hers. As she jumped from tree to tree she purified the scent of the taiyoukai and his companions. As she came close to her friends she turned to the direction of the hot springs and retrieved her backpack that was forgotten about.

When Kagome entered the clearing of her campsite she noticed most of her companions sleeping. The hanyou was the only one still up.

"What took you so long? I was about to go get you."

Kagome noticed Shippou sleeping next to Kirara so she decided to leave him there for the night. She moved over to the tree Inuyasha was in and jumped into a different branch.

"Sorry I took so long; I sensed a few hebi (snake) youkai nearby and went to investigate. They were hurting a human girl so I had to kill them. I was able to get the girl to her village after getting her to trust me, which took a while." Changing the subject, she said, "How was the night going so far?" Kagome was quite proud of how well she was able to lie. Human Kagome wouldn't have been able to lie without having her eyebrow twitch, she remembered.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Boring. A little after you left Shippou fell asleep with Kirara. The rest followed a little after."

Kagome nodded, "Hm. You can go to sleep. I'll watch over us tonight." The hanyou nodded and shifted on the branch. After a while, his even heartbeat told the miko that he was asleep. Spreading out her aura, Kagome relaxed against her tree.

Morning with Sesshoumaru…

Glazed golden eyes slowly opened as the first rays of light were pulled across the morning sky. Sesshoumaru's mind was foggy and felt disconnected to his body. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. (AN: It's a hangover for demons!)

**It seems you're finally awake.**

Suddenly the events of the night before came back to him. Jumping to his feet, the taiyoukai spread his aura to search out the manipulative little kijo (demoness). Finding her once again with his baka half brother he growled low.

'How dare that woman! What did she do to us?'

**It appears that she rejected us. This will be interesting. **

'I know she rejected us! I'm talking about how she managed to make us unconscious. And what do you mean by 'interesting'?'

**She is playing hard to get. We will get her to want us. **

'No. This Sesshoumaru will not allow such a revolting display.'

**Well THIS Sesshoumaru made you follow the little kijo around all day. I can make you do a whole lot more. Either you do this willingly or I will force you. I have a lot more power over you than you realize. **

Sesshoumaru was silent. It seems that either way, they will be attempting to court the miko, or now, kijo. 'Well', he thought, 'she is powerful. And an inu too. Any pups we would have would be stronger than any other. And I do need a mate, and no female is good enough. She is.'

**There, decision made. We will court her. She won't refuse us for long.**

Just then, Jaken awoke from his kick induced coma. When he saw that his lord was conscious he screeched and ran over to the taiyoukai, tripping over his own feet in the process. The ruckus he made woke Rin and Ah-Un.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You have awoken! I was so worried Milord! When that horrible onna (woman) carried you here I thought-!" A rock slammed into the head of the little kappa, followed by a low growl, which effectively started his groveling.

"Oh please forgive this lowly servant, Sesshoumaru-sama! I am not worthy of being in the presence of one such as you! Please give me mercy-!"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru barked. Jaken quivered and immediately became quieted. Rin walked next to the kappa.

She whispered, "Kagome-sama said that Sesshoumaru-sama's senses are going to be very high today. She told me to tell you to speak quietly so that Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't get mad at you like he normally does."

Jaken gaped, "Why didn't you tell me that before you baka onnanoka (girl)!?" He whispered back harshly. Rin wasn't fazed.

"You were too busy yelling, Jaken-sama."

As Sesshoumaru listened in on the short conversation, he noticed something. 'The kijo knew that this Sesshoumaru would be affected this way. She cared enough to warn this Sesshoumaru's pack of his heightened senses even after what his beast said to her. She is very forgiving.'

He turned to his pack, "We are leaving."

Wow! Another chapter done! Yay! Did you see how I flipped the love part? I made Sesshy-chan want Kagome before she wants him! That's cool! Ooh, I wonder how things will go from here! Keep reading, and remember: Review review review!

PS: Try reading my other story Finally Strong. It's relatively a new story, so there is not that many chapters yet. But it's really good, though! The next chapter of it will be here within the next month. (Sorry, I'm a slow updater!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Chapter: 11

It was a relatively peaceful morning in Sengoku Jedai. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. Yep, it was a very ni-.

SLAP!

Ah, what a lovely day it is.

"Hentai!"

"It was worth it." Miroku sighed as he rubbed the red handprint on his cheek. Sango shook her head.

Kagome giggled, "You know, you two better start getting along if you are going to be married soon." The couple blushed and looked away from each other. Kagome smiled.

The group had been traveling since early morning, hoping to find the last of the Shikon no Kakera. There were only about four left, including the two from Kouga. Kagome sighed; it was going to take a lot to get the ookami to give up his shards.

They were still heading north, so there was a large chance that Kouga would find them. That is why Kagome went back into her human form. If Kouga saw her as a powerful demon, he would be even more insistent of her being his mate.

'Speak of the devil,' Kagome thought. She felt the familiar tingling of jewel shards and stopped. Her companions stopped also and looked at her curiously.

"It's Kouga."

Suddenly the infamous whirlwind came into view. As it closed in, out popped the wolf demon. He stopped in front of Kagome and took her hands in his.

"How's my woman today?"

Inuyasha started yelling, "She's not your woman, wimpy wolf!" Kouga ignored him.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, Kouga. How is Ayame?"

"What are you talking about? You are my woman, Kagome."

Shaking her head, she took her hands away from his. "Kouga, I'm not your woman. I never was and never can be. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about? I love you. And you love me." He tried to get her hands again but she evaded his. His eyes looked desperate.

"I love you as a friend, Kouga. I can't love you the way you love me."

"What am I supposed to do then?" he whispered so low that without her youkai hearing she wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"You need to go to Ayame. She loves you. You'll be happy with her. You wouldn't be happy with me."

Kouga nodded. Suddenly he had his cocky smirk on his face. Kagome knew he was going to be okay.

"Alright, I'll go find her. I'll see you when I see you." He was about to make his whirlwind when Kagome stopped him.

"Um, Kouga, I need your jewel shards."

The ookami turned back to the kijo. He bent down and took the Shikon shards out of his legs. They were a light purple color and when they dropped into Kagome's hand they purified instantly.

"I'm going to miss them." Kagome giggled.

"Goodbye Kouga."

He smiled, "Bye."

Sesshoumaru looked on at the scene in front of him from his spot on a hill. His eyes were narrowed at the ookami's claims to _his _kijo. He growled almost inaudibly, scaring the kappa behind him.

Rin spoke quietly, "What is Sesshoumaru-sama growling for?"

Jaken shivered, "I'm not sure… "

"Do you think it has something to do with Kagome-sama?"

Jaken snorted, "Baka! Sesshoumaru-sama would never lower himself to spy on a pathetic miko like her-" Another low growl in his direction shut him up. He gulped.

"But Kagome-sama said that we would see each other soon. Doesn't that mean that we would travel near her? Although," Rin paused, "It would be better if we just traveled together."

'See each other soon? She is expecting us to appear. I wouldn't want to disappoint her.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Traveling together would give this Sesshoumaru a chance to seduce the kijo.'

While thinking of a plan, Sesshoumaru walked in the direction of the kijo's companions.

"So how many jewel shards are left?" Sango asked the inu miko. They continued on their search after Kouga left. Kagome reverted back to her youkai form as soon as the ookami's aura was far enough away to not feel the shift in youki coming from her. They decided to see if they could collect any more jewel shards nearby today.

"Um," Kagome looked into the tiny jar that held the nearly complete Shikon no Tama, "There are either two more small shards or one larger one."

"Kagome-oka-san, what will you do when the jewel is complete? Will you stay here with us?" Shippou asked nervously. He began calling her 'Oka-san' a little less than a year ago.

"I'm not sure what I'll do, Shippou-chan. I know for sure that I'll stay in this era, that way we can stay together, but I don't know anything after that. Maybe I'll take a mate or something. What about you guys? Are you going to _finally _get married like we all know you will?" She turned her attention to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku answered, "I believe that's exactly what we'll do. And then we will have many many many ma-" a blushing Sango hit the houshi on the head. "Not in public, Miroku!"

Kagome smiled at their antics. She then tensed, a certain taiyoukai was closing in on her pack. She got into a defensive position, she will not allow anything to happen to her family.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was serious. Her companions tensed as well.

The hanyou stood next to her alertly, his ears swiveling on his head.

"Who is it?"

The intruder's scent finally caught his nose. He growled.

"Sesshoumaru! Quit hiding, you bastard!" He casually stepped through the foliage, his companions in tow.

"Hello again, Kijo."

Omg! I finished this chapter in only two days! That's, like, a record! I'm very proud of myself. Thank you! Thank you! bows Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Chapter: 12

"Hello again, Kijo."

'Damn!' Kagome thought, 'He must want retribution for my sleeping spell. But wait, then he wouldn't bring his companions with him. He must want something different.'

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha barked.

The taiyoukai ignored the hanyou. His eyes were trained on Kagome, who looked at him with her eyes narrowed. Suddenly Rin came running out from behind the intruder and bounded her way to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama! It's so good to see you again! I'm not sure why we came to you this time but I'm glad we did!" the onnanoko stated excitedly as she hugged the demoness. Kagome's companions watched her curiously as Kagome patted the girl on her head and smiled.

Turning her attention back to biggest threat, Kagome said, "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She heard Inuyasha snort beside her.

"This concerns my ward." She was surprised he answered her this time, "She is maturing and is in need of a teacher to tell her of her changes. This Sesshoumaru feels it is best if we combine packs." Sango and Miroku gasped. Inuyasha growled suspiciously.

Kagome blinked, "Why do you want me to do it?" Inuyasha turned to her.

"You aren't considering this, are you?" He looked betrayed.

She turned her gaze to him, "He deserves to be at least heard out, then we can decide as a team." She turned back. The kijo felt her stomach drop at the thought of the stronger youkai near her for an extended period of time. She knew he wanted her, and she feared what he would do to get to her. She inwardly shivered.

Sesshoumaru answered, "Youkai wouldn't do it because of her race. Humans would be too afraid to be in my presence and would teach Rin to fear me as well. You are the best option."

Although no one noticed, Kagome felt her pride grow at the compliment. She turned to her friends and they gathered together, Rin had gone back to her lord. Kagome placed a sound-proof barrier around them so they could talk privately.

"What are your thoughts on this, guys?"

Inuyasha yelled first, "Hell no! Don't you remember how many times he has tried to kill us? We can't trust him!"

"Actually," Miroku started, "He hasn't attacked us in over two years. If we don't annoy him," he shot a pointed glare at the hanyou, "he will probably just keep to himself."

"Houshi-sama is right," Sango said, "if he won't be a danger to us, what reason do we have to say no?"

Inuyasha stammered, "Wh-what!? How can you trust him so easily?"

"We could make him give us his word that he won't harm us. He is an honorable youkai, If he says he won't, then he won't." Kagome advised calmly.

Inside, however, Kagome was dreading this decision. She wanted more than anything for the taiyoukai to leave. He was planning something, she just wasn't sure what. But also, she couldn't just turn down Rin. If no one would be good enough to teach her, then she would grow up not sure of what to do, how to live. Besides, she could easily defend herself and her pack.

Shippou put his two cense in, "I agree with Kagome-oka-san. Besides, she can always protect us."

The hanyou's inu ears lay against his head, "I guess I have no choice. But I won't trust him!"

Kagome sighed, "You don't have to." They broke apart and she dropped the barrier. She stepped foreword again.

"You have to give us your word that you won't attack anyone in this pack. That even means Inuyasha." She smirked when said hanyou huffed.

"This Sesshoumaru gives his word to not attack any member in your pack." The taiyoukai smirked on the inside.

Kagome swallowed the odd lump in her throat, "Alright, we are now one pack."

That night…

He was watching her. He has been for a while. Since that afternoon and they had continued walking for a few more hours in a strained silence, she had felt the taiyoukai's gaze on her back. Only Rin's presence kept her from yelling at him.

Kagome sighed. This strain was not good for her pack. Sango and Miroku spoke quietly near the fire, and Inuyasha sat in a tree, glaring murderously at the taiyoukai sitting under a farther away tree. Rin seemed oblivious to this though. She chatted happily with Shippou, swapping crayon colors for their drawings.

Togashi had been quiet for a while now (AN: I almost forgot about him!!). She noticed that he didn't tell Kagome his opinion about the new additions. Surly he had something to say.

'Togashi.' The youkai turned to his alpha.

'Yes, Kagome?'

'What's wrong? You've been really quiet lately.'

Togashi looked towards the staring taiyoukai, 'Do you realize what he is doing? Why he is here?'

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, 'Not exactly. He is here because of me, though. His beast seems to be attracted to me and is thereby forcing him to be near me. It is very annoying.'

Togashi shook his head, 'You don't get it, do you? Didn't your father tell you about inu mating habits? Once a male youkai's beast becomes attracted to a female, the youkai needs to mate with her or at the very least court her. The female's beast then chooses whether the male is suitable enough to mate with her. The male must be powerful enough to create strong pups, but also be compatible with her.

'By joining his pack with yours, he became your alpha male, and you his alpha female. By inu law, alphas must mate, to continue the survival of the pack. Basically, by you accepting the joining of packs, you agreed to court him, even though he hasn't officially asked you.'

Kagome was silent for a moment, stunned. Why hadn't her father told her this? They had plenty of opportunities to do so. They barely skimmed over the subject, to save her the embarrassment, she had thought. Did they know this would happen? They very easily could, they were dead after all. A sudden panic, along with a whole lot of anger, overwhelmed her.

'Can I fix this? Reverse it? Anything? I can't mate him!'

Instead of Togashi answering, a wilder female voice did, **Of course you can, and you will.**

Kagome froze. This was the first time since she woke up from the dream world that her beast ever spoke to her. Even then, it only spoke to her when she was transforming into her true form.

'No… no! I won't allow this! You can't seriously be accepting him! He's mean and rude and cold! He never talks, you never know what he's thinking, and…and… he hates humans!'

**He powerful, handsome, mysterious, has extremely high status, and he doesn't hate humans. He has Rin, remember? He must have emotions somewhere in him.**

Kagome growled.Was everyone conspiring against her? Suddenly she stood up, catching the attention of her pack mates

"I'll be back later." She nearly snarled. She glared at the taiyoukai murderously before disappearing in a blur of black. Inuyasha jumped in front of the stoic taiyoukai and growled.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

The inu youkai stood up also and, without a word, speed off after the kijo before the hanyou could stop him.


End file.
